Aaron Pax
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=Early 2489, Turaxis II |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Kel-Morian Combine |job=Overseer |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Aaron Pax was a corrupt Kel-Morian overseer during the Guild Wars. He served on Turaxis II. He spoke with a deep, gravelly voice. Biography The First Scheme Assigned to Turaxis II, Overseer Aaron Pax hatched a crooked deal with a Terran Confederacy marine lieutenant colonel, Javier Vanderspool. The colonel was in charge of Fort Howe, an important military base. They plotted to stage a limited raid on the base, while Vanderspool's marines would load two trucks with valuable materiel. They would be driven to safety by civilian drivers. Vanderspool and Pax would split the proceeds. However, the plan went awry for two reasons. First, Overseer Scaggs found out about the "limited raid" and planned to piggyback his own scheme on it. His ripper troops, led by Foreman Oleg Benson, would also raid Fort Howe, stealing material from the armory and establishing a landing zone to enable reinforcements to land. Scaggs' plan in turn went awry thanks to the effort of a Confederate squad led by Sergeant Tychus Findlay and Lance Corporal Jim Raynor. They headed to the armory, destroying Benson's troops along the way, and discovered the trucks being loaded. Findlay ordered his troops to commandeer the trucks, and they made their escape. The trucks were hidden in a desolated town's church. Vanderspool was irate at having been "robbed" this way but could prove nothing. Pax refused to believe Vanderspool's story about the loot being stolen by renegade troops and plotted his own brand of revenge. Meanwhile, Vanderspool was furious at the size of the raid. He knew Pax wasn't behind it, but incorrectly suspected Overseer Hanz Brucker of being behind it. Ironically, for his "victory", Vanderspool was promoted to full colonel. The Second Scheme Overseer Pax and Colonel Vanderspool added another player to their next scheme – Errol Bennet, an Old Family shipping magnate. This time they planned on robbing the Kel-Morian Combine, a decision Pax agreed with, since he felt the Combine was losing the Guild Wars. The three, accompanied by nondescript bodyguards, held a meeting at a restaurant, followed by a more secret meeting at a business. Pax revealed the Combine was shipping ardeon crystals to another planet for safekeeping. The valuable crystals would be transferred by lev train through the town of Korsy to Port Horthra. Vanderspool's marines would steal the crystals, while Bennet would ensure they would be transferred off-planet. The loot would be split three ways, despite attempts by Vanderspool to change this. Pax wanted to know how Vanderspool would keep the theft secret. He revealed the same squad, now called the "Heaven's Devils", which had angered him back at Fort Howe would take part in the raid, and afterward he would subject them to neural resocialization. Pax even provided codes so Vanderspool's plan, which involved posing as Kel-Morian forces, would be more likely to succeed. However, two things would frustrate Vanderspool's plans. The first was that Pax and Bennet had concocted their own scheme. Pax would double-cross Vanderspool and split the loot only two ways with Bennet, and would claim the Confederacy had stolen the crystals. The other were a pair of the squad's members, Ryk Kydd and Max Zander, had overheard most of their scheming. Vanderspool brought his own troops, a resocialized platoon under the command of Lieutenant Fitz, with him, first to the starport where his dropships awaited, and then to the train station. He forced the Heaven's Devils to stand in front of his men. The train arrived, revealing Pax and a number of rippers. They were armed with close-range weapons, well-suited for this kind of double-cross. The ambush failed, however, due to Confederate resistance, and the train engineer ran away, stranding Pax and his rippers, who were then blasted onto the tracks with rocket launchers. Vanderspool then turned on the Devils, taking one of their lovers hostage, but they managed to escape. As they headed toward the starport, they engaged in combat with Kel-Morian forces. Vanderspool himself killed one of them. However, Pax and two wounded rippers captured Vanderspool and his hostage. They were thrown into a civilian truck and rushed to the starport. There Pax, holding Vanderspool hostage, demanded the Devils throw down their weapons, or he would kill Vanderspool killed. The move failed, as the Devils were aware of Vanderspool's treachery. During the "parley", sniper Ryk Kydd took control of the situation by shooting Pax in the head. The shot required shooting through Vanderspool's shoulder. The Devils finished off the rippers and went AWOL. References Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1-4165-5084-6 Category:Terran characters of Heaven's Devils Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran soldiers